Technical Field
The present invention relates to a friction engagement element, a dry clutch including a friction engagement element, and a method of manufacturing a friction engagement element.
Related Art
Devices configured to transmit motive force (torque) by means of engagement of a friction engagement element have been widely utilized in various fields including transportation machines such as automobiles and industrial machines. Examples of such devices utilized in the automotive field include driving-mode transition clutches for use in driving-force transmission devices of hybrid electric vehicles, start clutches of vehicles using only one of an engine or an electric motor as a drive source for travel, braking devices of vehicles, and the like. Patent Literature 1 discloses a friction member for use as a brake pad of an automobile.